


Nothing Like Summer in the City

by AVirtoMusae



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Garcia Flynn is demi, Hamilton is bi and also flirts with everything, Lucy is also low-key a Hamilton fan but not a fan of Hamilton the man, Lucy is jealous, Pre-Relationship, Rufus is a Hamilton fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: The Time Team has to stop Hamilton from giving a speech, and Hamilton takes a liking to Flynn. Lucy is unimpressed.





	Nothing Like Summer in the City

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt anon sent me: In the past, for once Lucy isn’t the object of affection, but Flynn is, leaving Lucy kinda jealous.

When Rittenhouse jumped to June 18, 1787, it took Lucy a couple minutes to remember exactly what happened that day. And then, of course, she remembered. On June 18, 1787, Alexander Hamilton would speak for six hours at the Constitutional Convention. Everyone would be miserable and overheating, watching this man whose blue eyes turned black as he got passionate, speak. According to popular myth, Alexander Hamilton had been a progressive man. He had been a liberal, yes, but in the sense that he preyed to the god of capitalism, not anything to do with any sort of social progress. Alexander Hamilton would regret the speech he made at the Constitutional Convention for the rest of his life as it got him branded a monarchist. Prior to joining to the Revolution, the man had been a staunch loyalist, but it was this speech that would haunt him. 

The contents of the speech, Hamilton’s plan of government, if passed, Lucy realized, would basically be Rittenhouse’s wet dream. So, Lucy understood that Rittenhouse’s plan was to pass Hamilton’s plan. She had no idea how they could possibly do such a thing except to replace enough delegates with Rittenhouse members and sleeper agents or to threaten the existing ones. The scale of it was truly horrifying. And, of course, there was no actual way for them to know how Rittenhouse was going to do this before they arrived. To say Lucy was stressed would have been an understatement.

…

By the time they left the Lifeboat, they had simply decided to kidnap Hamilton to prevent him from being able to make the speech in the first place. And without someone of Hamilton’s influence making it, then it would not have the same effect. Rufus was rather put out with this plan because “but that’s my favorite part of the musical.” Perhaps everyone was simply more surprised that this plan was coming from Lucy Preston rather than from Garcia Flynn. 

Stealing clothing was fairly simple, though Lucy still found it annoying to have to try to manage historical dresses with a ridiculous number of layers on her own. Well, she did almost always ask for help, but that caused extra squabbling between Wyatt and Flynn. Lucy was hoping to avoid that if at all possible. And both men would be offended if she asked Rufus to do it. So, Lucy did it herself, even though her corset and the revived farthingale and all that lace was hell, and she nearly strangled herself with her clothing by accident at least five or six times.

Once they had all changed, however, they commandeered a carriage and made their way to where Lucy knew Hamilton would be staying. It was not difficult to find, although Rufus was irritable by the end, having had to sit on the front of the carriage, and Lucy was more than done with Wyatt and Flynn bickering in the carriage. She had to resist the urge to make Wyatt sit next to Rufus on the front by the end — he was both the one who started the arguments and the one who would scare Rufus less, so it would only have been fair — but instead Lucy had just instructed the two men to pretend there was an invisible wall between them that would prevent them from seeing each other. Wyatt had grumbled about this for minutes, while Flynn complied instantly. 

When they arrived, Flynn was first out of the carriage and helped Lucy down. She could feel Wyatt glaring daggers at the both of them from inside the carriage. It bothered her less than perhaps it should have. Lucy and Flynn walked together up to the place, while Wyatt walked slightly behind to glare daggers at the pair. 

…

Lucy was slightly concerned by how easy it was to kidnap someone as important as Alexander Hamilton. And it made her life easier, so she was certainly not going to complain. What she was going to complain about was the way the 5’7” spitfire redhead was eyeing Flynn as though he were a piece of meat. 

Lucy could not immediately tell if this was a result of the historical figure flirting with someone other than her or if it was because it was Flynn the figure was interested in, or if it were some strange amalgamation of the two or even if she was still grumpy from earlier. Lucy couldn’t quite hear what Hamilton was saying to Flynn, and Flynn did not look entirely irritated with Hamilton as he usually did with people other than her. She felt guilty at that though, because it was a good thing if he was having friendly interactions with people other than her. She just missed Flynn’s attention being solely directed towards her because it was support she was no longer getting from anywhere else. And she liked him, so there was that one too.

Hamilton blushed at whatever Flynn had just said and then leaned a little closer. Rufus, who was standing next to Lucy, whispered, “Nothing like summer in the city.”

Lucy crossed her arms and shot him a glare. Rufus threw his arms up in a mock surrender. Lucy rolled her eyes. “So you think Flynn’s pretty then? Someone in a rush next to someone looking pretty?” 

Rufus shook his head adamantly. “Hell no. Just saying that Hamilton’s totally digging Flynn. Garcia fucking Flynn.”

Wyatt came over to them and laughed. “I guess there’s no accounting for taste.” 

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. “Leave it alone, Wyatt. He’s just my friend, okay?”

“That’s not all he wants to be,” Wyatt muttered. 

Lucy had plenty of choice things to say to Wyatt in that moment, including how she was a grown woman who could make her own decisions, thank you very much, but she said none of them. Just then, Emma walked into the room, and things went to hell. 

…

They barely got away, and they barely managed to take Hamilton with them. Wyatt practically threw Lucy and Rufus out of the building, and Hamilton ended up taking a bullet for Flynn, much to the dismay of literally everyone, including Emma. Flynn took some air after they got Hamilton to a safer location, leaving it to be just Lucy, Rufus, and Wyatt with Hamilton.

Hesitantly, Lucy walked over to Hamilton. “How are you feeling?”

“As though I have just been shot down like a bird in the air only to crash and fall in a cozy bush to be nursed by a beautiful woman,” Hamilton flirted.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. “That’s not going to work on me.”

Hamilton laughed and waved his good arm (which was — fortunately or unfortunately, depending on one’s point of view — his writing arm). “As though I am unaware of that fact, Madam, but I still must remind you of your beauty as it seems as though you yourself have forgotten it. It is a compliment only, no flattery.”

“And you think it will work with Flynn?” Lucy asked, gesturing to the door where Flynn had left.

Hamilton laughed at that. “Oh, Heavens, no, he was not interested. He insisted that he could only love those he could consider himself connected to, his closest friends. It is the mark of a lonely man, say I, but no, he was unfortunately uninterested. He seems quite taken with you.”

Lucy crossed her arms. “Fortunate for your wife. You should be more faithful to her. It’ll keep you out of a lot of trouble later. Trust me on that.” Lucy then turned and left Hamilton on his own. She had to admit to herself that she was relieved that it was going to go nowhere between Flynn and Hamilton (not that she had really had any real cause to doubt that). She was also a bit annoyed with Hamilton: Flynn was demi, and she did not care for Hamilton’s insinuation that it was why Flynn was lonely, that it was because of his sexuality and not because of anything else. She pursed her lips and followed Flynn outside. 

“Flynn,” Lucy whispered. 

Flynn turned around, clearly startled to have been followed. “Lucy.”

“It’s not your fault that Hamilton got shot. It’s not your fault.” Lucy insisted, stepping toward Flynn. From the look of guilt and self-loathing on Flynn’s face, she knew she had accurately guessed why he was so upset. She reached out and took his hand.

Flynn looked down, clearly shocked by this action. He swallowed and allowed himself the hint of a smile. “Thank you,” he whispered as he took her hand.

Lucy nodded. “Come back inside with me? We need to finish this mission, and we need you to do that.” Flynn nodded and let her lead him back inside. When she did, she saw Hamilton smirking at them both from where he was sitting. She narrowed her eyes at him and turned back to Flynn. “So how long until Emma arrives?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks yall for reading! im @by-the-virtue-of-the-muse over on tumblr! Comments and kudos give me life!


End file.
